


it's so nice (waking up to you)

by to-a-merrier-world (wayward_wolves)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_wolves/pseuds/to-a-merrier-world
Summary: short drabble written for the prompt: kliego + waking up for the first time togetherset in some vague post-canon future.





	it's so nice (waking up to you)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm honestly just posting this here to help me keep track of my own writing. hope y'all enjoy, though!

Klaus came to slowly, the comfort of sleep taking its time slipping away.

Everything around him was warm and a little hazy, and he snuggled further into the bed, trying to get a bit more sleep. However, his brain was waking up, and once he got going, it was difficult for him to stop.

With a soft groan, he opened his eyes, and drew in a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him.

Diego was on his back, one arm tucked underneath Klaus and the other thrown up by his head. He was still sleeping soundly, his mouth slightly open and his shirtless chest rising and falling peacefully.

Oh. Right. That had… happened.

It had been a long time coming, really. After all they’d been through, all they’d done, all that had been done to them… After all the flirting and bickering and fighting, the gentle touches and fleeting looks. 

Really, Klaus was surprised with himself that it took him so long to realize. 

More shocking, however, had been last night. Klaus had expected heat and passion and that edge between pleasure and pain. 

But things had been surprisingly… tender. Sweet, even. Oh, there had definitely been passion, but the slow, low-burning kind. The kind that brought him to the edge over and over before finally cresting, and that was so achingly perfect that even just remembering it could steal his breath away.

Klaus reached out, unable to stop himself from touching, always yearning for a living, breathing anchor. 

Diego’s skin was warm under his fingertips as he gently ran his fingers through his chest hair. Klaus moved closer, achingly slow so as not to wake Diego, and laid his head on his chest, over his heart.

He closed his eyes as he listened to its steady beating, unconsciously matching his breaths to the rhythm.

Klaus lost himself in the moment, mind quiet for once as he let himself drift off to Diego’s slow breathing and steady heart beat. After a while, Diego finally stirred, his breathing changing as he awoke.

Klaus tensed, unsure what to expect. Last night had been sudden, but they’d both been perfectly sober, completely in control of themselves. And he hadn’t imagined the tension, the looks, the thing growing between them. 

But still, he couldn’t help but wonder if Diego would think it was a mistake. If he would come to his senses and realize Klaus wasn’t what he wanted. Wasn’t what he needed.

Diego’s arm came up, his hand touching Klaus’s lower back and drifting up until he reached Klaus’s hair, which his fingers carded through. 

Klaus looked up, his heart catching in his throat at the sight of Diego sleep-ruffled and drowsy–vulnerable in a way he almost never let himself be around others.

“Hey,” Diego said, voice rough from sleep.

“Hi.”

Diego looked at him for a long moment, fingers still playing in his hair, before he smiled.

“What, no good morning kiss? Is the romance already dead?” he joked.

Klaus huffed a quiet, shocked laugh, a mix of relief and delight filling his chest. He sat up and rolled on top of Diego, hands on either side of his head to support himself. Diego held onto his sides, and he looked up at Klaus with wide, happy eyes.

“Oh, you want romance, huh? I’ll romance the fuck outta you, just watch.”

“Oh, yeah?” Diego asked, grinning up at him. “Prove it.”

Klaus smiled. He liked a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments always very appreciated:)


End file.
